Talking to the Moon
by Doc Roe
Summary: The sun would go down, night would come, and he was left with the cold realization that he was completely and wholeheartedly alone.


**So this a short ficklet set between seasons five and six. Greately inspired by the song 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars- I reccomend it.**

**SPN is not mine, etc etc.  
**

Nights were hard. Not like the daytime when there were plenty of distractions and a number of ways to pass the time so that lingering thoughts weren't there to clog his heart. But then night would come and the sun would go down. And he was left with the cold realization that he was completely and wholeheartedly alone. A woman laid sleeping beside him and a child down the hall, but even so- it would be no different if there were no one around all. In the silence and insomnia, the weight of it all sat on his chest with no hope of letting up. But then he'd eventually fall asleep, wake up, go through the motions of civilian life, and end up lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and wondering if this was the rest of his life.

"Cas, you there?"he whispered in the darkness. The words barely left his lips, as in hopes that Lisa wouldn't stir. "I just… I need to see you."

This wasn't the first time he spoke aloud into the night. At first, it was a mere prayer, just to see if Castiel was still listening. But then after a while, when no one was answering, Dean got used to the repetition. Maybe somewhere out there, his friend was listening, but just couldn't return the favor. Just knowing that there was a chance he wasn't completely talking to himself kept the hope alive.

He pulled the covers off, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Sleep was not going to come as easy tonight. Lying wide awake was sure to drive him insane. A glass of water sounded absolutely perfect night now.

The kitchen light lit up the rest of the house with a bright florescence when the switch was flipped up. Dean leaned over the counter, a tall glass of tap water in hand. If nothing changed, he wondered, where would he be? In what city? Hunting what creature? Eating at what crappy diner? Arguing with Sam over what? All of it seemed better than this. Though it wasn't as if he loathed this existence. He loved Lisa and Ben, and somewhat grateful for the peace normal life had given him. It just wasn't the same.

Bobby was at home, he knew that. Sam was dead, he knew that too. Castiel was just gone.

"You know, Cas." He began again, this time looking up as he spoke. _"_You're the only real friend besides Sam and Bobby I ever had. Pretty sad, when you think about it- you're not even human. Probably should've told you that before. You know, in between getting killed and me trying to set you up with a hooker."

The recollections brought a smile to his dismal lips. "But you're good people. You always had my ass. And you could stand being around me for more than 10 seconds. I guess that's saying something. So, thanks for that too, I guess. Wouldn'tve killed you to crack a smile though. Had that Mr. Roboto thing goin' strong."

Dean paused for a moment, as if expecting a reply. But like every other night, he pushed that hope away into the corner of his heart for another day. "Who am I kidding," he said setting the glass in the sink. "Probably forgot about me already."

The second he set his hand on the light switch to go back upstairs, a familiar voice- deep and monotone- came from behind him.

"I would never forget about you, Dean."

He whipped his head around, expecting it to be his imagination taunting him. But there he was, as if nothing had changed. Castiel stood, head high, a Mona Lisa smile.

Dean dared not blink, for he might disappear. But his eyes grew wide, and his chest swelled. "Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

"You're… here."

"You needed me."

His feet carried him closer to the angel who stood motionless. Eyes closed when his arms embraced Castiel. His arms locked tight against the trench coat-clad angel as his face was now buried in his shoulder. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Castiel slowly returned the favor, wrapping his arms around the man that held onto him unyielding.

"Thanks Cas," were the only words Dean could muster.


End file.
